gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Lester's House
Lester's House is a property located on Amarillo Vista in El Burro Heights, East Los Santos. Description Exterior The property consists of a small, fully detached bungalow style house and an external double garage. There are multiple satellite dishes and antennae on the roof. The house is surrounded by chain-link fences with additional razor wire protection in some areas above the garage. There are two cables (one red, one blue) leading from a high voltage cabinet around the back to the front room window. The windows are all barred. The walls of the house and yard are adorned with various warning signs. There are five external CCTV cameras attached to the house, connected to monitors located inside the house. An intercom can be found to the left of the front door. A couple of garden gnomes are outside the front door and there are two more in the back yard. Among the warning signs there is a wooden sign saying 'Beware of Dog', and the sound of a dog barking can be heard. It appears to be a recording though, as no dog can be seen and the same sound repeats endlessly. The source of the sound appears to be two speakers attached to the wall of the house (one to the left of the front door and one at the western side of the house). Interior The interior is inaccessible outside of missions: *In Grand Theft Auto Online the player can get inside when the they meet Lester for the first time upon reaching Rank 10, however, only the entryway is explorable as the cutscene takes over control of the character upon entering the main living space. *In Grand Theft Auto V, Michael De Santa accesses the property when reuniting with Lester to come out of retirement and later Franklin Clinton is allowed inside when consulting Lester to decide the climax of the story. The player is able to use Michael to explore the interior, although Lester will get agitated at him not leaving. The interior is full of file boxes, computers, and surveillance equipment. Inaccessible doors are located to the left and right of the main entrance. From the entrance hallway, the main living space is to the northwest. On the right, there is a bed with a large screen TV at its foot and a red easy chair. All windows and other sources of natural light are covered with either blankets, wooden boards or newspaper clippings taped together. The rest of the accessible space is dominated by desks and shelving containing the computers and surveillance equipment. A small green sofa is located in the far corner. Residents * Lester Crest Mission Appearances ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Bounties Introduction. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *Friend Request *The Bureau Raid (Fire Crew entry) *The Third Way Gallery LestersHouse_GTAV_Map_Location.png|Map location. LestersHouse_GTAV_Front_Door.jpg|The front door. LestersHouse_GTAV_Detail.jpg|Electrical cables. LestersHouse_GTAV_Inside1.jpg|The end of the entry hallway. Computers_GTAV.jpeg|Lester with his array of computers. LestersHouse_GTAV_Interior_DetailEquipment.png|Surveillance gear. LestersHouse_GTAV_Interior_Detail.png|Interior "Decor". LestersHouse_GTAV_Bed.jpg|Bed with covered windows visible. LestersHouse_GTAV_Safe.jpg|The safe inside the front door. Lester'sHouseCJ-GTAV.jpeg|Surveillance book. LestersHouse_GTAV_Action_Figures.jpg|The used action figures. LestersHouse_GTAV_Front_Door_Inside.jpg|View of objects inside the front door. LestersHouse_GTAV_Sword.jpg|The sword. AlienProber3-GTAV-Magazine.png|AlienProber3 magazine. Trivia *Inside the house, there is a poster depicting a flying saucer and the phrase "Accept the truth", a reference to Fox Mulder's "I Want to Believe" poster in X-Files. **There is also a poster of a film called AlienProber3, further referencing some connections with Aliens. *Inside the house there are 4 real life paintings. The paintings are Niagara Falls by Alvan Fisher, Expulsion - Moon and Firelight by Thomas Cole, Der Salamander by Hans Canon and Landscape with Cows by Alvan Fisher. *There are collections of action figures still in packaging on the wall and there is also an opened set including Impotent Rage, at the end of the entryway, along with a replica sword in a presentation box. *Also, a Loudhailer can be found over a pile of boxes in the entryway with an unobtainable Baseball Bat on the opposite side. *If the player manages to get inside the house and explore it freely (through glitches) and looks at a bookshelf near Lester's computer, they can see a picture of Carl Johnson from Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas on the front of a book called "Surveillance" by author Emily Cross. *There is also a box on one of Lester's shelf's named ¨Zombie Outbreak.¨ pl:Dom Lestera Cresta es:Casa de Lester Crest Category:Homes Category:Locations Category:Locations in GTA V